Guerra abierta, batalla vencida
by Bloodyletter
Summary: NC17. SLASH HarryDraco HPDM Cuando una guerra empieza y el que la perdió sucumbe pasan cosas que no quieres y eso es lo que le ocurre a Malfoy, quien ha retado a una guerra a Harry.


**Guerra abierta, batalla vencida**

**(**_por Uialwen_**)**

**Declaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la W.B. No los estoy lucrando, sólo los cogí prestados para hacer el fic de la pasada semana y para que vosotras, las lectoras, podáis disfrutar de él._

**Advertency:** _Violencia, y aparte de eso, como es supuesto, SLASH. No hay más advertencias que deba nombrar._

**Ranking:** _NC-17_

**Palabra:** _Ruin__; Bajo, vil, despreciable. 3. Dicho de una persona: Baja, de malas costumbres y procedimientos._

**Pareja:** _Harry-Draco (HP/DM)_

**NdA:** _¡Hola!_

_Aquí está el fic del reto... Algo tardía pero en fin, algo es algo, ¿no? Pero sin más ya les dejo que soy demasiado pesada con las notitas. Besitos y Reviwadme!_

-¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! -la voz les vino desde detrás de la congregación de gente al rededor de ambos muchachos. Harry tenía a Malfoy cogido por el cuello de la túnica y alzado varios centímetros del suelo, mientras que el rubio Slytherin tenía a Harry por el pelo y hasta algunos mechones se habían desprendido de ésta. Al llegar frente a ellos, vieron quien era, pero ya lo habían descubierto mucho antes de que apareciera. Era Severus Snape, el Profesor de Pociones-. Vaya, vaya. Veo que no pueden aguantar sin pelearse y sin romper las normas del colegio...

-Profesor, yo... en verdad fue...- comenzó Draco, pero a eso que Snape le espetó:

-¡Calla Malfoy! -aquella era en realidad una extraña escena. Desde siempre, Draco Malfoy había sido el alumno predilecto del Profesor de Pociones, en cambio ahora parecía que odiaba tanto a Harry como a Draco, aunque nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta a quién podía Snape odiar más.

Draco calló, pero se le notaba sorprendido por el comportamiento que tenía su padrino.

-Bien, bien, bien. Creo que _AMBOS_ serán sancionados con 20 puntos y _AMBOS_ cumplirán una retención.

Snape se colocó la capa y siguió su camino, no sin antes mandar una desafiante mirada a los alumnos congregados en señal de advertencia. Entonces, todos y cada uno se dispersaron.

Harry y Malfoy volvieron a quedar solos, como antes que toda la pelea comenzara.

Malfoy se acercó a Harry, lo jaló por el cuello de la túnica, lo alzó un par de centímetros del suelo y lo estampó contra uno de los muros del corredor. Acercó la boca al oído del moreno y le susurró:

-Esto no quedará así. Nos han puesto una retención... Pero tú pronto te vas a arrastrar a mis pies y vas a suplicarme, cabeza rajada.

-¿Tú crees, hurón? Jajaja. No me hagas reír, ¿quieres?

-Eso es lo que crees tú, Potter. Pero esta me la pagas y la guerra entre un asqueroso Gryffindor y un Slytherin acaba de empezar y no dudes que acabarás a mis pies. San Potter se arrastrará ante los pies de Draco Malfoy y eso debes comenzar a analizarlo y a comprenderlo, porque ese será el fin del Gran Harry Potter, el "niño-marginado-que-sobrevivi"- Draco acercó sus labios a los de Harry y ambos labios se rozaron. Tan sólo fue un roce, pero lo que Harry sintió, no lo había sentido con ninguno de los besos de Cho.

-Eres tan ruin como tu propio padre, hurón- un puño del rubio se le clavó a Harry en el estómago. Entonces, Malfoy lo soltó y Harry cayó al suelo tosiendo sin parar. Malfoy lo jaló del pelo y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Jamás me compares con el imbécil y bastardo de mi padre, cara rajada- volvió a rozarle los labios con los suyos, lo soltó de malas maneras y se fue tan galán y tan altivo como siempre.

Harry se rozó los labios con un dedo. Una extraña electricidad se había instalado en ellos y algo más sentía Harry después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, mas no sabía el qué.

Se levantó, a duras penas y comenzó a caminar, aferrándose a los muros de los corredores como si con ello le fuera la vida.

No supo cómo, pero llegó a la torre Gryffindor. Dijo la contraseña y entró.

Hermione le vio y se alarmó, el estado de Harry era horrible.

-¡HARRY!- chilló exasperada Hermione. Corrió junto a Ron y le cogieron.

Harry llevaba el labio partido, un moretón en el ojo derecho y magulladuras por piernas y brazos, por no hablar del dolor de estómago...

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada...- dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-¡QUÉ NO PASA NADA DICE! ¡Harry has visto en el estado en el que te encuentras?

-En serio, estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño encuentro sin importancia con Malfoy. Nada importante, a decir verdad.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Te podría haber matado!- dijo Hermione. Ella siempre preocupándose por sus amigos, aunque no les podía contar que Malfoy le había "amenazado" con una guerra entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, estaba seguro que no era la primera guerra entre dos alumnos y que Hermione diría: "_**Sí, ya leí de eso en Historia de Hogwarts**_" o algo parecido. No quería alarmar a sus amigos. Eso lo debían arreglar Malfoy y él, a solas.

Se levantó y subió a su habitación. Allí entró en el baño y se lavó con agua el moretón del ojo y se volvió a tocar los labios.

_**POV (Harry)**_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste, hurón? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¡Maldito hurón! ¡Aaaah! Tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡Merlín bendito!_

_Las cosas no van a quedarse asi Malfoy y tú dices que me arrastraré a tus pies y te suplicaré... ¡JA! Ni loco haría yo eso. Antes caerás tú a mis pies y suplicarás mi clemencia._

_No te dejaré ganar. No, señor. Jamás vencerán a Harry Potter, y menos un Malfoy._

_Eso lo tengo muy claro. Ahora deberé ponerme manos a la obra, por si se te ocurre lanzarme alguna maldición por la espalda. Pero no creo que vayan por ahí los tiros... Pero de todas formas me entrenaré._

_**POV (Draco)**_

_¿Por qué hice eso? ¡Maldito Potter! Si te hubieras visto la cara... ¡Merlín, pero qué digo! ¡Un Malfoy no se fija en los detalles! Pero... ¿en realidad quiero ser yo un Malfoy? Bah, de todos modos lo que se ha hecho, hecho está, ¿no?_

_Ahora debo concentrarme en el plan. Debo tener en cuenta que no pueden estar presentes la Sangre Sucia de Granger ni el pobretón de Weasley. Pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que haya una congregación entre nosotros como la hubo hoy... Si no hubiera sido por eso, Snape no nos hubiera cogido con las manos en la masa._

_Tengo que pensar algo para que todos vean a Potter humillado, pero a la vez que los profesores no puedan castigarnos, ni quitarnos puntos... Es complicado... Pero ya se me irán ocurriendo cosas. De momento habrá una pequeña tregua._

Ese día pasó muy rápido, tanto para Harry como para Malfoy.

Hermione, Ron y Harry bajaron a cenar. Harry escudriñó la mesa Slytherin y distinguió perfectamente al que le robó dos besos durante la pelea verbal que habían mantenido. Harry ya no tenía secuelas de la pelea porque Hermione le había aplicado una poción que milagrosamente le hizo desaparecer el dolor, los moretones y la herida del labio.

Draco casi no había recibido y tampoco llevaba secuelas de aquella pelea.

Malfoy miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor y le sonrió a Harry. Éste le miró de manera arrogante y asqueada y siguió comiendo, aunque desde entonces le fue imposible apartar su mirada de el sitio que el rubio serpiente ocupaba dos mesas más adelante que la suya propia.

Ron y Hermione notaron la especial atención que el moreno le prestaba a Malfoy, pero no le dijeron nada. Sabían que a Harry no le gustaba que le replicaran o le dijeran nada sobre lo que hacía, fuera bueno o malo y no querían enojar a su amigo.

Las semanas pasaron y Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso, más... ¿raro? Sí, quizá sí. Hermione tenía que cargarse de paciencia por la mañana para poder tranquilizar a Harry. Aunque siempre le preguntaba por qué estaba tan "raro" nunca obtenía respuestas claras y tampoco concordaban con lo que tenía Harry, evidentemente, eran excusas para no decir lo que le estaba ocurriendo realmente.

-Harry como no hagas... lo que debas hacer pronto, te vas a ver en San Mungo en menos de lo que tardas en decir Merlín. ¡Por favor! ¡Harry comprende mi posición! ¡Soy tu Prefecta y tu amiga! ¡Cuéntamelo!

-Mione, ¡no puedo! Es algo que tengo que arreglar yo solo.

-Pues arréglalo cuanto antes, porque a este paso la copa de la casa va a ser de nuevo para Slytherin.

-Sí, ya, tranquilízate, ¿vale?

-Bien, pero cuanto antes arregles lo que debas arreglar mejor para todos, ¿ok?

-Ok, Mione, eres demasiado buena con Ron y conmigo...- dicho esto, Harry abrazó a su amiga y esta hizo lo mismo.

La próxima clase era Pociones. Y era triple por ser la materia Avanzada. No creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo a Draco y sus malditas indirectas. No le soportaba y ahora menos por el reto que se traían entre manos. También hoy era el día de la retención y como le había sido comunicado estaría a solas con Malfoy limpiando el aula y los calderos de Pociones.

Ron, Hermione y Harry llegaron al corredor del aula de Pociones. Los Slytherin (como ya era costumbre) ya esperaban a Snape. Malfoy se puso muy pesado y Harry tuvo que coger a Ron varias veces de la túnica para que no se abalanzara sobre el rubio. No quería que le quitaran más puntos a Gryffindor y menos porque sabía que Malfoy era Prefecto y era algo arriesgado.

Poco después apareció Snape, con la misma túnica negra de siempre y esos cabellos grasientos. ¡Cómo odiaba al profesor! Harry le mandó una fría mirada que le fue devuelta de inmediato por el hombre pálido. Abrió la puerta del aula y les hizo entrar. Todos se sentaron y el profesor les explicó lo que deberían hacer durante aquellas tres interminables horas.

Comenzaron a realizar la poción con extremado silencio y sólo fue roto por la ya usual explosión de Neville y los propicios gritos de Snape.

Algo que ya era más que rutina en aquellas mazmorras. Harry cada vez se apenaba más por la patosidad de su compañero de casa, pero él tampoco podía tirarse rosas. Casi siempre acababa por no entregar la muestra por culpa de Snape, algo que le hacía rabiar.

No podía quejarse, puesto que casi siempre era ayudado por una demasiado buena Hermione que le avisaba que no ponía el ingrediente bien o que debía remover más o menos la poción. Ron se las apañaba bastante bien con Zabini, pero eso no quería decir que no se fuera a llevar algún desprecio por parte del Profesor.

Cuando pasaron las dos horas, Snape mandó que le llevaran las muestras a su mesa. Harry, por primera vez en todo el curso no fue saboteado por Snape y le pudo entregar la muestra sin ningún problema. Después, Snape les entregó un test y les dijo que antes de que la clase acabara se lo entregaran.

Hermione sacó un 90 sobre 100 mientras que Harry tan sólo sacó un 40 sobre 100. Algo extraño, ¿no? Claro, algo debía suspender aquel día...

Cuando pasaba por el lado de Malfoy éste le puso una nota a escondidas en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Harry llevó el test hacia la mesa del profesor y al volver a su sitio cogió la nota y la leyó:

_Potter, hoy en durante el patio vamos a mantener la primera batalla. Sólo varitas. Vamos a ir al bosque, así que, más vale que no digas nada a nadie si no quieres sufrir las peores conseqüencias. Fdo.: D.L.Malfoy"._

_"_**_¡Pero, cómo puede ser tan imbécil! ¿Acaso quiere que nos vuelvan a coger? Definitivamente, quiere que lo expulsen... o que NOS expulsen..._**" pensó Harry al releer varias veces la nota.

Pasaron las horas, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry. El patio llegó y al llegar a fuera, Malfoy ya lo esperaba. Se dirigieron al bosque, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de nada, así que Harry no hizo preguntas.

Al llegar, se encontró con un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts expectantes... Algo iba mal, muy mal... Se dio la vuelta para ver a Malfoy, pero éste ya empuñaba la varita. Un malefició impactó en Harry y no era uno cualquiera, era la maldición _Imperius._

Harry estaba en el suelo arrastrándose, pero de repente una voz le dijo:

-_Vamos Potter, suplícame._

_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo, hurón?_

_-Porque es a lo que has venido, cara rajada. Ahora, ¡suplica!_

_-Jamás, hurón. _¡JAMÁS SUPLICARÉ ANTE TÍ!- lo último lo pudieron oír todos. Con eso la maldición fue cortada. Se levantó y sacó la varita. Había estado estudiando varios maleficios oscuros, así que estaban más o menos en partes iguales. Harry tenía la cara roja de ira- ¡_Hipóstrum!_- de la varita de Harry salió una luz plateada que al impactar contra su adversario le produjo un fuerte dolor en sus extremidades. Éste chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo-. Ahora puedes suplicar por tu vida, Malfoy, yo no pienso hacerlo sin luchar antes.

-¡JAMÁS CARA RAJADA!- dijo Malfoy iracundo.

-Pues sufre las consecuencias, hurón- Harry se acercó a Malfoy, le levantó por el pelo y le besó. Esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios, sino que fue un beso en toda regla. Draco Malfoy se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y poco a poco los alumnos congregados fueron yendose para dejar a ese par a solas. Algo que Harry agradeció, no quería que Malfoy hiciera más el ridículo ante tanta gente y menos porque él, Harry Potter estuviera consiguiendo lo que nadie, desde el primer curso había conseguido, dominar a un Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Harry se separó para tomar aire, un puño de Draco voló hacia su cara, pero Harry lo esquivó.

-¡Maldito seas, Potter!

-Malfoy, te ha gustado, ¡admítelo!- dijo Harry burlonamente.

-Jamás, cara rajada. No voy a rebajar...- la boca del otro le impidió seguir hablando. Cuando volvieron a separarse Malfoy dijo:- Eres tan ruin como yo, Potter.

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido. Ahora, ¿quieres provar tú?- Malfoy no lo pensó dos veces aprisionó la cara de su "enemigo" entre sus manos y lo besó, ese beso llevaba con él el amorodio que sentía por aquel muchacho de pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda. En verdad, era desconertante lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero lo mucho que le estaba haciendo falta.

_En fin, eso es todo. Aquí está el cap. del reto de "lubricus". Espero sinceramente vuestros comentarios y ojalá tenga el éxito que creo se merece._

_Besos,_

**Uialwen**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

****

"En la vida muchas cosas ocurren, algunas no como pensamos que ocurrirían, o no como quisiéramos que nos hubieran ocurrido, por eso mi dios es y será Severus Snape, un claro ejemplo que la vida es injusta con el que la vive".


End file.
